Ignorancia
by Yimel Elric
Summary: Están ansiosos por su primera cita, pero las cosas salen un tanto distintas.One-shot EdxWin. Espero sea de su agrado.


Este fic se suponía que debía ser corto pero bueno esto fue lo que salió. Espero les guste. Como bien saben ellas, el fic esta dedicado a **edwin29** y **hagarenfans.**

Se puede decir que es una precuela de "Mientras que los niños duerman"

Diclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no es mio. Es de Arakawa-sensei.

**Ignorancia**

_**12/02/1918**_

El invierno azotaba al pequeño pueblo de Resembool con fuertes vientos, el cielo con un tenue color azul marino y nevaba más que en otras temporadas.

Edward Elric. Ex alquimista estatal y Ahora reconocido héroe. Regresaba de su viaje al oeste para visitar su pueblo natal Resembool. Estaba entusiasmado y a la vez nervios, miedo, inseguridad, incertidumbre. Un sin fin de emociones que asaltaban su corazón de dudas. Pero se sentía feliz de volver.

¿Por qué? Fácil. Ya había confesado sus sentimientos —o dado a entender eso— hacia aquella rubia que si bien no era otra más que la mismísima Winry Rockbell.

Entre esos pensamientos adopto una posición pensante. Asomo su mirada a la ventana del tren, esta se perdía en el paisaje que le dejaba visualizar los campos llanos, con ganados de ovejas o vacunos que pastaban obviando toda molestia del clima actual y unos pocos aldeanos que parecían estar culminando sus labores.

Ya se estaba aproximando a su destino.

Pasan algunos minutos y en eso puede divisar a lo lejos que ya se esta acercando a la estación. Su corazón se acelera. La dueña de sus pensamientos, podía ver su silueta a kilómetros de distancia. Lo esperaba ahí como acordaron en la última llamada.

—Debo darme prisa. —tomo su equipaje y se dirigía a zancadas hasta la salida y desciende del tren.

Como era de esperarse la estación estaba casi vacía así que fácilmente dio con Winry, pero al verla su cuerpo no respondía, su rostro se puso del color de un camarón y se maldecía así mismo por dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Winry al notar que el joven ambarino no se movía de su lugar y parecía tener la mirada perdida, decidió en ser ella la que se acerque a él. Ella también estaba ruborizada y no sabia, bueno quizá si, como debía recibirlo. Pero de todas formas de solo pensarlo le apenaba mucho.

Se acerco lentamente hacia él con las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho y su mirada algo cohibida.

—Bienvenido. —articulo con una cálida sonrisa. Edward entonces reacciono.

—Buenos días….esto! que digo…Buenas tardes…— ¿qué le costaba decir un simple "hola"? Winry rió. Ese idiota le inspiraba ternura.

—Te extrañe. —dio el primer abrazándolo de repente. Lo abrazo tan fuerte como anhelaba.

—Yo igual. —la estrecho en sus fuertes brazos. No quería deshacerlo— ¿Enserio es necesario decírselo a la abuela?

—Claro que si tonto… —suspiro Winry y añadió con tono de reproche. —Que no te de vergüenza, ¿ vale?

—Tienes razón. —tímidamente entrelazo sus dedos con los de la mano de Winry. En respuesta a esa muestra de afecto ella se ruboriza y aprieta su mano. ¿Cómo algo tan simple podía hacerlo tan feliz?

—¿Cómo esta tu automail? —no le extraño lo indagado.

—En perfectas condiciones. —Winry suspiro aliviada.

—Es un milagro. —rieron juntos.

Tomados de la mano y emprendieron su camino a casa.

Ya en el hogar Rockbell los esperaba la pequeña abuela Pinako.

Winry ya le había comentado sobre su relación—de momento a distancia— con el Elric, cosa que a ella le cayó en gracia. Pero quería que él personalmente viniera a presentarse como novio oficial ante ella—más que todo quizá ver su reacción—Era algo que pagaría por ver.

En el camino Ed y Winry no hablaron casi nada, no hicieron más que protegerse del condenado clima. Y llegaron a la casa recibidos por la extraña mirada de Pinako sobre Edward, y este sudaba frio.

—H-hola abuela…

—Bienvenido, pasen. —se adentraron y Ed cuelga su abrigo en el perchero, y por consejo de Winry deja su equipaje en la habitación donde siempre acostumbraba hospedarse.

Ahora ambos estaban de pie frente a la abuela…Edward tenia que pedir el consentimiento de la abuela, frente a frente.

—Esto…como empiezo—instantáneamente recibe un codazo de parte de Winry, esta simulaba estar sonriente.

—Pues por el comienzo.

—E-estoy e-enamorado de ella. —Señala con su pulgar a la rubia. —T-te pido que me des tu consentimiento—realmente le costaba, estaba mas rojo que un tomate y por momentos miraba el suelo—Es importante tu opinión. —concluyo al fin, con su palma en el rostro, intentando ocultar sus nervios. Pinako soltó un poco de humo de su pipa.

—Espero que tus intenciones sean seria.

—Claro que lo son! Rayos! ¿Cómo puedes dudar de eso?—se cruzo de brazos incrédulo, su inseguridad se había esfumado y Winry lo noto.

—Es verdad. Ninguna otra mujer después de mi hija soportaría a alguien tan "enano" como tú.

— ¡¿Cómo? ¡Yo soy mas alto que ella ahora!—las Rockbell rieron al ver al rubio sobre exagerando la situación sin dejar de refunfuñar.

—Vayamos a cenar. Winry hizo estofado para ti. —Winry se ruborizo.

—Ehmm lo hice para todos, abuela…

—Si, claro. —Ed se sonrió.

—Bueno vamos! Estoy hambriento.

Y así cenaron. Ed narrando sobre su viaje con lujo de detalles. Winry escuchaba atenta. Luego la abuela pregunto por Alphonse y Edward comentaba que su hermano estaba logrando avances significativos en sus investigaciones y empezaba a dominar la alkaestria gracias a la paciencia de Mei.

Una vez acabada la cena siguieron conversando alguna trivialidad más. Luego Winry se dispuso a lavar el servicio. La abuela se despidió sin antes decir un "Los estoy vigilando". A Edward se le podía ver que le sobresalía una venita en la sien. ¿Cómo podía osarse desconfiar de él?

—Esto…Winry necesitamos hablar.

—Lo sé, dame un momento. —contesto sin voltear, alzo una mano que sostenía un plato mojado. Ed comprendió el mensaje.

—Te espero en tu taller. —Winry volteo a verlo y asintió. Ed le sonrió con complicidad.

Ya terminada su labor alcanzo a Ed en dicho taller. Lo encontró echado en la butaca mirando hacia arriba, su mirada parecía perdida.

—Ed, ahora si podemos hablar. —Ed se sentó dándole espacio para que Winry tomara el lugar, cosa que hizo, ella se sentó a su lado. Ed tomo aire y suspiro.

—Es que… yo… no sé como decirlo. —Winry se sobresaltó.

—¿Ya no sientes nada por mí? —dijo conteniendo la respiración. Si el dudaba de eso tenia que dar la cara ahora o nunca. Pero luego se sintió boba por eso, mas aun con la mirada fruncida que le dio el ambarino.

—No es eso tonta… ay! Si serás…—refunfuño para luego suspirar—Tonta, la verdad es que yo… quería tener una cita contigo. No una telefónica, sino una real. —Estaba levemente ruborizado pero su mirada, no podía verla a los ojos. Winry tomo una de sus manos tiernamente.

—Entonces que sea mañana ¿te parece bien en la tarde? —dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras que Ed le dio un apretón de manos y la miro a los ojos.

—De acuerdo. Así será. Bueno será mejor irnos a dormir. —Se reincorpora seguido por la rubia.

—Espera Ed… yo quería…—ambos se miraron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta de los escasos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros que ahora estaban sonrosados.

Edward estaba a punto de rozar los labios de la rubia. Winry solo esperaba con los ojos cerrados, pero en eso…

—¿Aun no se van a dormir? —la no menos oportuna Pinako seguida del canino Den los miraban desde el umbral de la puerta a la joven pareja con la ceja arqueada.

Ed rápidamente se gira con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza. Winry solo se tapó el rostro con sus manos.

—¡Yo ya me iba! ¡Buenas noches! —Se retira tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

—Ehmm yo también ya me iba abuela…—Pinako bostezo y se fue a su habitación, Winry también se fue a la propia.

La joven pareja de rubios—cada quien desde su propia alcoba— no dejaban de pensar en lo que pudo ser su primer beso, pero que no se dio en ese instante. Bueno mañana tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo… al menos ese era el plan.

**13/02/1918**

Al día siguiente por orden de Pinako Ed tenia que limpiar la entrada de la casa, la cual estaba con un grueso espesor de nieve. El rubio salió con una pala a trabajar y de esa manera ganarse el plato de comida, según la anciana. Una vez culmina su tarea, toma su desayuno y luego se va a visitar la tumba de sus padres.

De regreso se encuentra con uno de sus compañeros de juegos en la niñez, se trataba de su viejo amigo Pitt Renback—ahora ya un reconocido doctor— ambos se reconocen y otros más amigos más le dan una cálida bienvenida. Pasaron horas de horas charlando con ellos, recordando anécdotas divertidas, la escuela, bromas pesadas y demás. También comento lo que tuvo que pasar para alcanzar su objetivo —sin dar muchos detalles, claro— Pero la pasaron bien reunidos.

Luego le hecho el ojo al reloj… ¡eran las 6:00 p.m! Joder! Winry lo va a matar! Se despidió amablemente con todos y salió tan rápido como alma que lleva al diablo.

Olvido por completo que en la tarde era la cita. Ahora tenia asegurado que una grande y pesada llave inglesa deformaría su cabeza. Emprendió temeroso su regreso al hogar Rockbell.

Estaba nevando suavemente, comparado con el clima de ayer, este era más cómodo. Llego a la entrada la cual también estaba adornada de nieve. Toco y fue recibido por los ladridos del entusiasta Den, Pinako abrió la puerta, su mirada sobre él era severa.

—Debiste habernos avisado que llegarías tarde, te esperamos en el almuerzo, Winry casi sale a buscarte. Luego le dijeron que te encontrabas donde Renback.

—Yo… Lo siento, es que enserio me entretuve demasiado, no volverá a pasar.

—Díselo a ella. —soplo humo de su pipa mientras se adentraba a la cocina.

—¿Dónde se encuentra?

—Esta en su taller trabajando. No creo que ande de buen humor, ya la conoces.

—Me iré a disculpar.

Ya cerca del taller se podía oír a alguien sollozar. Toco la puerta.

—¿Abuela? —dijo con voz temblorosa. Ed se alarma.

—Soy yo, Ed… —Sin mas abrió la puerta y se encontró con ella, estaba de brazos cruzados con la cabeza gacha, ella lo vio. Ed noto que tenia los ojos rojos y habían rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas. En ese instante sintió un dolor de cabeza…. No supo en que momento pero Winry ya había hecho lo que acostumbraba.

—¡Auch! ¡Eso duele! Rayos…

—¡Vete de aquí! —comenzó a tirar una serie de herramientas que Edward esquivo dificultosamente. Luego tomo un pañuelo para limpiar sus mejillas. —No quiero hablarte…

—Déjame explicarte…

—¡¿Qué te costaba llamarme? Te estuve esperando…. —su voz se quebraba.

—Lo olvide… no sabes cuanto lo siento.

—No lo sientes… Eres un idiota insensible que nunca mides las consecuencias de tus actos. —Su voz denotaba tristeza, decepción… no quería llorar, pero algunas lágrimas parecían derramarse.

—Lo sé… —mando al diablo su orgullo. Pero no parecía ser el momento adecuado para hablar, ella se le veía muy dolida. Se volteo y salió de la habitación no sin antes decir un "Hablaremos mañana". Winry trataba de componerse, de veras quería que hoy fuera un día especial para ellos, pero como siempre el especialista en romper su corazón, Edward, lo echaba a perder.

Edward se sintió angustia, no pasaba el día y ya había tenido su primera riña de enamorados, pero claro estaba, era su culpa. Ahora temía perderla a causa de su descuido. Tenia que compensarlo, pero ¿Cómo?

—¡Un regalo! —recordó el ex alquimista, pero sabia que necesitaba conseguir el mejor regalo de todos, quería que lo perdonara y hacerla feliz. Habían pasado cuatro meses para por fin tener su primera cita y el muy idiota lo olvida. Estaba más que molesto consigo mismo.

En la cena Winry casi no le hablo, eso lo deprimió más. Pinako noto la tensión entre ambos. Se acostaron sin despedirse. Winry seguía resentida. Y Ed temía que ella le terminara, la culpa lo mataba.

**14/02/1918**

Se levantaron, desayunaron. Winry se le veía mejor que ayer y llevaba un vestido similar al que llevaba en Briggs pero este era color purpura y su pantaloneta gris. Saludo bien a Ed, él se sintió esperanzado. Luego tenían acompañar a la abuela para ayudarla con las compras. Tomaron sus abrigos y salieron.

Al llegar a los puestos de venta se notaban grandes pancartas anunciando el tan oído "Día de San Valentín" que en el hogar Rockbell lo obviaron por completo. Se podía ver cualquier cantidad de logotipos del amor, querubines, corazones. A Winry se le encendió el foquito. Se giro hacia Ed y lo vio fijamente, casi con mirada asesina.

—Ed, quiero mi cita hoy.

—Ah… S-si claro—tragó saliva— Además parece ser la fecha indicada—afirmo mientras visualizaba todo a su alrededor.

—¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que celebramos este día?

—Si. Nos regalastes las galletas.

—Tú te comiste casi todo, al pobre Al lo dejaste con dos o tres solamente. —rio divertida.

—Cierto. —Se carcajeo un poco— Y nosotros te dimos una muñeca, aunque yo le quería dar otra forma. —comento haciendo su puchero.

—Si claro. Al me dijo que querías darme un esqueleto. —dijo cruzándose de brazos con mirada de reproche.

—Hubiese sido genial…

—Tú no cambias. —termino en un suspiro. Ed parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada.

—¿Y a donde se fue la abuela?

—¿Ah? Cierto, no la veo por ningún lado. —en eso un señor se les acerca y les entrega un papelito doblado en cuatro. Ambos lo leyeron:

"Yo iré a almorzar donde un viejo amigo, ustedes pueden perderse por ahí hasta las 7:00 p.m"

Se miraron y sonrieron. Pinako no puedo ser más considerada. Pero estar con Winry significaría que su billetera perdería su espesor, pero valdría la pena.

Se fueron a almorzar a un sencillo pero conocido restaurant del pueblo. Hablaron y arreglaron el asunto de ayer. Winry acepto sus disculpas y admitió que también se paso de la línea. No se podían quejar, la estaban pasando bien.

Querían una oportunidad mas para besarse pero… Casi todo el quien pasara por allí tenían la mirada puesta en ellos. Cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, otros se acercaban a felicitarlos, otros adultos mayores ya preguntaban cuando seria la boda, cosas que hacían sudar frio al ambarino"Esto es más vergonzoso de lo que me imagine" pensaba. Winry solo se sonrojaba más y más con cada comentario. Una cosa quedaba claro: Necesitaban privacidad, y en ese lugar era imposible conseguirla.

—No aguanto un minuto más aquí, tenemos que irnos. —sugirió por lo bajo.

—Pero ¡¿A dónde? Se que necesitamos estar solos, pero si vamos a casa la abuela va a suponer otra cosa… —comento con un ligero sonrojo.

—Lo sé, a casa no. Pero…

—¿Qué tiene de malo besarnos aquí? —pregunto fingiendo enfado.

—No, nada, solo que…ayayay! —alborota sus cabellos con sus manos—No estoy listo. Aquí no puedo. La rubia suspira resignada.

—Bueno… lo paso por esta vez, supongo que el primero debe ser íntimo. —se ruborizo pero luego con pose pensativa salta de su asiento— ¡Ya sé!—todos la miraron, aclaró la garganta y se sentó de nuevo—Vamos al otro lado del rio, en el bosque que queda en la colina—susurro.

—Grandioso, loca de la mecánica—se ganó un pellizco— ¡auch...!...Bueno. Ahí nadie nos molestara. En marcha.

—Te sigo "enano".

—¡¿A quien le dices que es tan enano que puede ser cubierto totalmente por 10 pulgadas de alto de nieve? —Luego carraspeó, acomodo su abrigo y sonrió triunfante— Yo soy más alto que tú. Winry solo tomo su abrigo y se puso de pie.

—Cállate tonto y no perdamos tiempo. —lo tomo de la mano y salieron casi volando.

Cruzaron el rio—el cual estaba congelado—con sumo cuidado. Caminaron hasta la colina y ascendieron.

Era un lugar al cual iban de pequeños cuando se escondían de sus padres por razones como no querer tomar la leche y en el caso de Winry porque no quería hacer la tarea del colegio. Era una suerte que no hayan sufrido muchos accidentes en ese entonces.

Llegaron a un árbol con raíces que sobresalían de la superficie, entonces limpiaron la nieve que había sobre estas y se sentaron. Ed busco algunas ramas y se dispuso a crean una pequeña fogata, ya que por los arboles no pasaba mucha luz. Winry lo ayuda buscando más ramas, cuando entonces da un mal paso en una superficie lisa…

—¡Ed! ¡Ayúdame!—grita con desesperación mientras desciende rodando violentamente.

—¡Winry! —trata de alcanzarla tan rápido como puede pero el suelo es traicionero y el también cae y por mas que lo intenta no logra detenerlo. En momentos así realmente extrañaba la alquimia.

Winry se cubría el rostro, no podía detener su descender hasta que cayó crudamente en el suelo de espaldas. Ed en un impulso cambio el curso de su caída para no car sobre la rubia y lastimarla más.

Cayó a un metro de distancia para su derecha. Intento ponerse de pie pero su pierna de automail se había averiado y las articulaciones le dolían, la temperatura que comenzaba a bajar. Por suerte conservaba el automail a base de carbón que estaba hecho para el clima, sino estaría en grandes problemas.

—Wi-winry… ¿te encuentras bien?—logro decir apenas y no obtuvo respuesta— ¡Winry!

—Ed…—logro articular al fin— me duele un poco el cuerpo… pero estoy bien… —quiso ponerse de pie pero no pudo— c-creo que me torcí el tobillo.

—Rayos… a mi me duele también todo el cuerpo y para colmo mi pierna esta averiada, tendrás que repararla nuevamente… —dijo con una sonrisa mientras se arrastraba hacia ella. Ambos se ayudaron a tratar de ponerse en pie y como pudieron llegaron cerca al rio.

—Fue un fracaso…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nuestra cita… jeje… Pero igual me divertí, aunque quede adolorida. Y aun no me has besado…—lo miro dulcemente como esperando que él tuviera la iniciativa, Ed trago saliva y tímidamente se acerco a su rostro lentamente, pero se detuvo ahí a unos milímetros de sus labios, entonces ella en un impulso se lanza y junta sus labios a los de él tomándolo por sorpresa. Una sensación de calidez recorría ambos cuerpos, Ed al profundizar lentamente más el beso mil y una sensaciones mas afloraban en su interior. Nunca imagino que fuera tan perfecta esa experiencia. No dejaron de repetirlo en todo el trayecto a casa.

Ya en casa, Pinako no sabia que pensar, esos dos están con los cabellos llenos de ramitas y algo de césped y sus rostros y trajes sucios de tierra y más césped pero tenían dibujada una gran sonrisa y no paraban de reír bobamente.

Pasaron tres días más y Ed ya tenia que partir hacia el sur, lo estaban solicitando por allá. A la rubia pareja los días se le pasaron volando.

Winry acompaño a Ed a la estación de trenes.

—Espero cumplas tu promesa.

—Lo hare, volveré en tres semanas te lo prometo, una vez más—el Elric río divertido.

—No te burles de mí…—hizo su puchero… A Ed todo esto le parecía un deja vu.

—Claro que no… fue la mejor semana de mi vida. —la fundió en un fuerte abrazo y un suave y lento beso. Winry sonrió.

—Te prometo darte más días así.

—No lo dudo. —Sube al tren rápidamente el cual ya estaba avanzando—¡Te amo Winry! —grito totalmente colorado desde su ventana, todos los pasajeros lo miraban pero esta vez a él no le importó. Era la primera vez que le decía eso a Winry, ella también le correspondió el discurso y se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Y no dejaba de pensar en que había sido el mas dichoso por celebrar el mejor día de San Valentín por que este duro mas de un día.


End file.
